Alicia BloodStone
by N7 Commando
Summary: Alicia BloodStone last of her race and immortal protector of the septim line must fine and protect martin and close the gate to oblivion before its to late. OFC/Martin Romance
1. Chapter 1

OK Alicia's race is something I made up I couldn't make up and good name so I just call her race the forgotten.

Summary: The General Story of Oblivion.

Note: I also don't know the emperor age so I toke a guess.

* * *

A girl no less than 26 years of age woke in a cell she looked around the cell wonder how she got here. The last thing she remembered was she was at a inn resting when a man kept flirting with her but she ignored him but he wouldn't give up so she punish him in the face and the guards arrested her after that for assault, she don't have the money to paid the fine so they threw in jail. She saw a the cell door and walk to it and saw a Dark Elf on the other side of the hall. The elf didn't notice her in tell he turned and saw her. His face turned to lust when his eyes land on her.

"Well Well a high elf in the imperial prison," his face turned to confusion when he got a better look at her and saw her face pale skin, bright golden eyes, perfectly curved body. "Wait you are not a high elf are you so what are you?" he study carefully. Then he figured it out. "by the nine you are a forgotten." his face turned back to lust. "You know one of the guards owes me a favor you know i can get us in the same cell you know we should have a bit of fun before the end would you like that?" Alicia didn't answer him just stare at him with a blank face "One of the bad things about being a forgotten we are a beautiful race and me being the last of them make it worst." Alicia said to herself. The sound of a door opening and closing reach her ears then armored boots started getting close. "Hey you hear that the guards are coming for you!" The dark elf laughed and walk back deeper in to his cell. Alicia also moved deeper in to her cell and sat down on the bed make of a very old bedroll.

"Baurus lock that door behind his." A female voice said

"yes Ma'am." A Redguard said.

"My sons are dead aren't they." A voice Alicia recognized. "It cant be what is he doing here?" Alicia thought to herself.

She look at the cell door when four people came in to view right outside her cell three of them in armor the other one in royal robes she knew who he was, she got up and walk to the door."Uriel Septim my I ask what you are doing here?" The emperor look a her and recognized her."Alicia Bloodstone how did you get here?" The female blade look confused. "Sire you know this prisoner?" The emperor nodded and look at her. "Yes she is my former bodyguard sense she was 18 and i was 62 at the time she entered my services, I release her from my services about 2 years ago." Captain Renault look shocked she look at Alicia and studied her. She at Alicia and notice she was different from the other race's she has known.

"If i may ask what race are you?" Renault asked

"My race have no name because little is known about us but we were protector of the Septims, when there were many of us, people call us the Forgotten we are immortal to age but not to death by a weapon we don't age passed 20 but we can still be kill." Alicia answered.

"What powers do you have?" The Redguard asked this time.

"I have the power transform in to any animal I choose, and we are great at seducing people easy to find out if they are spies or assassins and more people don't know this but the Forgotten is a all female race." Alicia answered

"Than how do you have children?" Renault asked.

"I would love to tell you all about my race but I think you should get the Emperor out of here." Alicia stated. "Yes of couse get that gate open." Renault commanded. "You are welcome to join us if you wish just don't get in the away." Alicia nodded and look at Uriel and smiled. "It would be my honor to protect you again my Emperor." The Emperor smiled back."The honor is all mine Alicia BloodStone".

One of the Blades a imperial was stare at her with distrust but she ignore him the captain of the blades walk to the bed and pressed a button and a secret door open revealing a tunnel going down the group went forwarded Alicia followed in the back of the group near the Red guard named Baururs. "So you know the emperor well?"

"Yes I have know him about sense I was a babe but i don't meet Intel i was six, I knew he there my mother."Alicia answer."I also known him in his bed."Alicia Blushed at what she said."And before you ask yes I did it willinly it one of the rule of the forgotten, carry out any order make by the emporer"Baurus look at her opening his mouth to ask something but was interrupted when a red armored assassin jump at him. Alicia summoned her twin blades and golden armor to charged at the assassins attacking The Emperor she cut one assassins head off with one sword and stab another in the throat with her second sword. When the battle was over Captain Renault was dead. Baurus walk up to the Emperor."Are you OK sire" he ask

"Captain Renault?"

"She is dead i am sorry sire but we must keep moving." The Emperor nodded and followed him. When Alicia tried to follow the Imperial blade push her roughly back and walk threw the door locking it behind him."Why is there always a distrustful blade in the group well no time to complain about it I need to find another way around." Alicia look around and notice a hole in the wall she walk up to it then transformered in to a cat crawling in to it. After a few hours she saw the group of blades and the Emperor again being attacked by more assassins she then turned in to a large white lion and jump at the assassins biting and claws ripping off there arms, legs, and heads. After the battle was over Alicia still in her lion form walk up the the Emperor and sat down in front of him.

"Sire get behind us we will protect you from this beast" The Imperial blade yelled from behind the Emperor but in truth he was afraid of the large white lion in front of him. The Emperor ignore them."You always find a way to get back to me no matter what."Uriel said petting Alicia head.

"You know me to well enough to know that will die to defend you Uriel."Alicia voice came from the lion the two blade's look confused when lion spoke it mouth did not move only it eye glowed bright blue when it spoke. Alicia turn back to her human form. "Well should we continue on and get you to safety?"The Emperor nodded but he knew he was going to die no matter what Alicia does. They continued on Intel they came to the gate leading the exist but it was locking. "Damn it locked a trap!"

"What about that side passage?" Baururs asked

"Worth a try let go follow me." The group follow him but the passage came to a dead end. "Damn it its a dead end you prisoner guard the Emperor here and we will kill the assassins guard him with your life you understand me." Alicia nodded ignore that he was still calling her prisoner. The to blades charged off. Uriel grab Alicia's arm and put the amulet of kings in her hand." I can go no farther you alone must fine my last son please this is my last order to you don't grieve for my death fined Jauffre he will know where my last son is please protect and give my son the same respect that you gave me please Alicia, fine him and close shut the jaws of oblivion." Before Alicia can say anything a lone assassins came trough a secret passage in the room and stab the Emperor in the back kill him fast and without pain. Alicia reacted and stab the assassin with her long sword in the stomach making his death slowly and painful. Baururs came running in to find Alicia kneeing beside the dead Emperor with tears in her rolling down her eyes."Talos helps us we failed I failed the blades were sworn to protect the Emperor and he and his heirs are dead." Baururs notice the amulet was gone."The amulet of Kings were is it?"

"Right here." Alicia held up the Amulet.

"I guess he trust you with it for a reason did he tell you what?" Alicia nodded still looking at the dead Emperor threw tears."He said to find his final heir, do you know a Jauffre?"

Baururs nodded. "Yes he is the Grand Master of the blades you can find him in Weynon Priory near Chorrol."Alicia nodded. "Then I need to get there and find him."Baurur nodded. "Yes you go i will stay here and guard the Emperors body and make sure no one follows you."

Alicia nodded and made her way threw the tunnels and finally made it outside of the imperial prison. "Well look like another mission I better get to Weynon Priory." Alicia said to herself she turn in to a lion again and start to run to her destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summary: The general story line of Oblivion.

* * *

Alicia now in her panther form was running threw the forest after talking to Brother Jauffre and giving him the Amulet and finding out that the last of the Septim's heirs lived in kavtch and his name was Martin. She has been running for miles not getting tired she had a mission no not a mission a request for the later Uriel Septim the man she failed to protect. she remember when they first met she was only six years of age playing in her mothers quarters when Uriel walk in look for her mother and spotted her playing on the ground when Alicia saw the Emperor she got up and slowly back away from him.

"Hello there little one do you know were your mother is?" Alicia became more scared and started to back away from Uriel some more. Uriel saw that she was scared and squatted down lowering himself down to her height."Its okay little one i know your mother she is my bodyguard i just want to know were she is i have a mission for her." The little girl start shake of fright from the man then Alicia's mother walk in looking at the kneeling Emperor and then her scared daughter. Alicia ran to her mother hiding behind her legs. Uriel look hurt at how Alicia reacted to him.

"Uriel I am sorry my daughter she a little shy about meeting new people." Alicia's mother said to the Emperor.

"It OK this is the first time she has met me so I understand." Uriel replied. "Well I came here look for you Anora because I have mission for you."

"Very well I will meet you in a little i just need to talk with my daughter I will meet you soon." Uriel nodded and left. Anora knelled down next to her daughter. "Alicia why are you always so scared at meeting new people uh." Alicia mother in a soft tone

"I,I didn't know who he was mommy I am sorry." Alicia said in a shaky voice. Anora hugged her daughter who was still shaking. "Don't worry about it little one now I most be going OK." Alicia nodded."Also stay in the palace Intel I get back OK we don't want a repeat of what happen last".Alicia stopped shaking and giggled. "Goodby little one i will be back soon."

Alicia remember that day like it was yesterday that was the last day she saw her mother but not now she needed to focus on her mission to find and protect Martin and get him to the throne. She finally make to kvatch see smoke for the city. "Oh no." She through to herself she ran faster up the hill in to a camp the people saw her and panic. " Oh god it a wild panther run!" One of the people yelled, Alicia ignored them running past them up the hill when she got to the top of the hill she transformed back to her human for summoning her twin swords and armor.

The captain of the guard turn and saw her run up to him noting that her armor hugged her body perfectly and that it showed her legs, stomach, and back. "What happen here?" She asked. "Get back to the encampment now civilian this is no place for you!" Alicia ignore him and look at the city and saw i large gate that look like a gate to hell she look back at the Captain. 'What happen here soldier?" The captain look at her. "We lose the damn city that what happened." He yelled. That gate opened and daedra swarmed out and killed everyone it there way showing no mercy."

Alicia look at the gate again and said. "Have you tried to close it?" She asked."Yes we have i sent a few men in there but we haven't hear anything from them for hours." Alicia nodded ok i will go in and close it my self." The Captain look suprise. "OK if you fine my men in there please get them out." Alicia nodded and walk up to the gate and entered it to oblivion

* * *

After closing the gate she and the group of town guards charged in to the city clearing it out. After Alicia help clear the city and castle she asked around for Martin. She walk up to a priest who was at least 30."Excuse me." The priest turned and look at her. "Yes do you need healing?"

"No I am look for a Brother Martin do you know him?" The priest nodded."Yes I do I am he can i help you?"

"Good he is safe." Alicia Thought to herself."Yes i need you come with me to Weynon Priory you are in danger." Martin look at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" He ask her.

"I am here because you are a Septim heir I was order by the Emperor to find you and in sure you are protected." Martin look shocked. "Who are you how do you know the Emperor?"

"I was his bodyguard for 8 years Intel he released me from his service then I ran in to him agian that is when he was kill by assassins but before he was killed he asked me to find his lost heir, you are his lost heir." Martin look at her like she was crazy.

"No you must be mistaken you have the wrong man my father was a farmer." Alicia look at him with pity."Look I wish I was lieing to you but I am not, look i will prove it to you just come with me to Weynon Priory and a man name Jauffre will explain." Martin started to thing for a moment.

"Very well I will go with you to Weynon Priory."

"Good come with me." They went to the bottom of the hill Alicia stopped. "Why are you stopping?"

Alicia turned in to a panther agian. Martin jumped back in panic."Martin relax it me I just have powers to tranformered into an animal. Martin look at the panther in front of him."You have the power to do that what are you?"Alicia look at him still in her panther form.

"I am a Forgotten a immortal race sworn to protect the Septim line I am the last of them."Martin look at her in shock."Wait if you are immortal how are you the last?"

"We are only immortal to age we can only be kill by weapons."Alicia answer."Now please get on my back and hang on, don't worry you will not weigh me down now come on." Martin slowly got on the panther that is Alicia's back when he was on Alicia start to run in to the forest jumping over fallen trees and large rocks to Weynon Priory.

* * *

After hours and miles it started to get dark Alicia started to get tired and stopped to rest."Martin please get off me i need to rest."Alicia said in a panting voice. Martin got off and walk around to wake his legs. Alicia turn to her human form and fell over Martin saw her fall to the ground and ran over to her and knelled next to her."Are you alright."Martin asked in a worried voice. "I am fine i just need to rest and i need something to eat there should be food in my pack she pull her bag off of her shoulder and gave it to Martin, Martin look there it and pull out some bread and apples he gave half of them to Alicia and the other half for himself.

Martin study Alicia when she start to eat beautiful face, pale skin, red shoulder length hair, golden eyes, long legs, and great body."So how well did you know the Emperor or my father in this case?" Martin asked.

Alicia look up from her food she was eating at Martin before answering."I known him sense i was 6 yeas old i was afraid of him at first."Alicia grinned."And when i was 18 knew sworn my oath to protect him."

"What is this oath what do you have to do?"

"The oath I made is, I must follow any order given to me by the Emperor whether it be for pleasure or business, and protect the Emperor Intel death." Alicia grinned again. "He was a good man i was honored to be his protect him"She paused."and be his lover." Alicia smiled and blushed she turned away to hide it but failed. Martin look shock. "You were his lover?" He said in a shock voice.

"Yes and by the nine he can satisfy a woman." Alicia giggled after saying what she said.

Martin cleared his throat. "Well what will you do now that he is dead."

"When you get to the throne I will pledge myself to you and be your bodyguard, now please get some rest we need to start moving in the morning." Before Martin can say anything she was asleep then he himself laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

Martin woke up from his sleep sitting up and look around to find that Alicia was gone he look around then he hear a sloshing sound he walk to the sounds source and found Alicia naked in a pond bathing herself she was waist deep in the water. She turned and saw Martin but made no attempt to hide herself. Martin panic and turned to give her some privacy."Martin relax you need not be embarrassed about see me, I have seen a lot."

"I would rather not look at you when your bathing."Martin Blushed. "Very well my lord." Alicia turned back and start to bath herself again.

"Please don't call me that just call me Martin."

"Very well Martin by your command."Martin groaned."Please don't make me feel like I control you."

Alicia look at Martin and smiled. "Your father did the same thing to me when I said those thing you are just like him you even look like him you know."Alicia got out of the water and put on her steel gold armor."You can turn around now I am dressed." Martin turn and found she was now turn back in to her panther form."Get on my back so we can get moving again but we most stop in Skingrad to resupply on food and postions."Martin look at her noticing that when she spoke her eyes glowed bright blue."Is it really necessary for me to ride on your back all the time to we go to this Brother Jauffre?"

"If that is what you wish then very well but I can turn back to my human form for at least 4 hours so you must do all the talking because people don't take well with talking panther with glowing blue eyes when they talk, there is money in my bag to buy the supplies we need."Martin nodded and walk to Alicia's bag and look inside and saw the money to buy the supplies, he threw the bag over his shoulder and start to walk to Skingrad with Alicia walking next to him.

* * *

A lone guard was standing at the gates to Skingrad when he noticed a man with a very large panther walk protectively next to him. When Martin finally made it to the guard he look at the panther who stood a few inches above his waist."Uh excuse me sir." The guard walk up to Martin."Is that thing trained." Martin nodded."Yes she has been with me sense i was young." Martin lied. The guard thought for a moment then nodded."Very well just make sure it don't cause any problems for the town people. Martin nodded."Don't worry she is well trained." Martin look down at Alicia who gave a understanding nodded.

When Martin and Alicia walk into the city, right when they enter all the people stared at the man when a panther walking next to him. They walk to the food market and walk up to a merchant who gave a frightened look when he saw the large panther who sat next to Martin."Don't worry she won't attack with out me give her permission." Martin said trying to comfort the merchant."Uh yes can I get you something sir?"

"Yes I will take 2 loans of bread, 4 apples, and a large piece of meat for my companion here." Alicia lick her lips when Martin said that and frightening the merchant to the point he started sweating."Uh yes i will be right back." The merchant went to get what Martin ask for. After a few minutes the merchant came back with the food, Martin then payed him and started to move to the exit of the city with Alicia next to him when three thug stop him."You thing just because you have a pet panther you are safe?" The leader of the group said. Alicia growled at him and advance on him who did not back down."You think i am afraid of your panther i kill bears twin your pet size."Martin look at him try to thing of something to say."She is no normal panther sir so step aside please." The group of thugs laugh at him."He is right you know i am not a regular panther." Alicia said, the group of thugs back up in surprise and the talking panther with bright blue glowing eyes."So i suggest up leave before something bad happens."The leader of the group look frightened.

"Kill it and kill him to." The leader yelled at his two companion they charged at Alicia. She jump on the first thug biting his throat kill him then slicing the second thug with her claw on his stomach causing his stomach to fall out to the ground. Alicia stared at the leader with a deadly eye and jump on him biting his face off revealing the bones of his bloodied skull." By the nine what is going on here?" A guard yelled he look at the to dead men one with his throat bitten off and the other man with his stomach on the ground next to him. He pull out his sword and pointed it at Alicia who was still on top of the thug leader."Sir call off you panther now."Martin nodded and look at Alicia."Alicia stand down and come over to me."Alicia stopped and look at Martin and walk up to him and sat next to him still looking at the thug leader."Now what happened here?" The guard asked Martin.

"The group of thugs attack me my panther Alicia defended me by killing them." Martin answered. The guard walk up to the corpse of the dead leader and notice something familiar."I know this man he has been arrested a lot of times for rape, robbery, kidnapping, and killing." The guard stood up and walk to Martin. "You did this town a favor by killing him don't worry you and your panther are free to leave i will take care of this." Martin said his thanks and existed the city."Well that was close." Alicia said when they were out of sight of the city.

"Yes very close how much longer before you can turn back to your human form?"Martin asked. "Intel we reach Weynon Priory so i can't turn back it will take you two hour to get there so let go." Martin nodded and started to walk faster.

* * *

When they finally made it to the Priory in was under attack by the same assassins who kill the Emperor. "Martin stay here out of side." Alicia yelling before charging at the assassins attack a lone monk jumping in to the battle slashing and clawing at everyone wearing red Alicia slashed one of the assassins in the side nears cutting him in half when she felt a sword slice in to her side. Alicia in her panther form roared in pain and fell on her side and slowly turn back to her human form look up at the smiling assassin he raised his sword for the killing blow Alicia closed her eyes wait for it to end. "NO."Martin voice said Alicia open her eyes to see Martin cast a fire spell and turning him to a pile of ash Martin ran over to Alicia who now was has passed out from the blood lose of her wound. Jauffre came running out of the church and saw Alicia wounded on the ground he ran over. "What happen to her?"

"She has been stab."Martin said in a worried voice.

"Come we must get her inside and clean her wound."Jauffre said lifting her up in his arms and carrying her inside.

After placing Alicia in a bed Jauffre ran in to the room he kept the Amulet of Kings and saw that it was gone taken be the assassins when he was fighting them."No no no they have taken it the amulet of king is gone."Jauffre punish the wall. Jauffre the came out of the room and saw that Martin was treating Alicia's wound he walk up to Martin.

"Martin we must get you to safety." Martin look up from Alicia to Jauffre.

"She need a healer the sword she was stab with was coated with a deadly poison."

"We can take her to Cloud Rule Temple it is the home base of the blades we can heal her there and keep you safe."Martin nodded lift Alicia from the bed.

"Let's go there quickly she won't survive much longer."

Jauffre got two horse Martin got one and place a past out Alicia in front of him she groaned but didn't wake up he put one arm around her to keep her from falling off the horse Jauffre got on the other horse. "Follow me my lord."

Then they rode to Cloud Ruler Temple.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Summary: The General Story line of Oblivion

**XXXXXX **

Alicia awoke to the sound of hear voice's."Is she going to be alright?"One voice asked."Yes she will make it but she needed rest Intel her wound heals my lord."A female voice said.

"Where am I, What happened to me?" Alicia asked slowly opening her eye's and lifting her head from the comfortable pillow she was laying on to look around she saw Martin sitting next to her with a worried look."You were stabbed by a poisoned blade you been in a coma for a few days don't worry you are safe we are at Cloud Ruler Temple."Alicia still laying in the bed she was in sigh in relief."He is safe thank the Nine."

Alicia noticed that Martin was not wearing the Amulet of Kings"Wait were is the Amulet of kings I don't see you wearing it?"Martin gave her a sad look."The assassins who attack us took it from Jauffre."Alicia closed her eye and dropped her head back in to the pillow."Get some rest my freind, and you are not to doing anything that will open or infect your wound." Martin said in a commanding voice."I understand my Lord."Alicia answered Martin flinch.

"Please Alicia call me Martin."Alicia smiled at Martin."Yes my Lor....Martin I will do as you instructed."Martin nodded gave Alicia a gently touching her shoulder and left the room leaving Alicia alone with a female blade named Caroline who was the healer of the blades."So how long am i to stay in bed?" Alicia ask her."At least one night and tomorrow you may only walk around and explore the temple."Alicia only nodded before she fell asleep.

**XXXXXX**

Alicia woke up her sleep to find Martin sitting next to her bed again."How long was a sleep?"

"At least 7 hours."Martin answered, Alicia nodded and started to get up that is when she noticed she was wearing no clothes only the bandages covering her wound on her side she look around the room and noticed a black robe on the table near her bed. When Martin saw her start to get up he turned around to give her some privacy. Alicia walk to the table and slid the robe on."Is there something you need Martin?" Martin turned and look at her before answering

"No I just came to see if you need anything and make sure you are ok." Alicia look at Martin and smiled."I am find just hungry."Martin nodded."There is food in the main hall just remember no activities that involve combat you are still heal remember." Alicia nodded. "He is just like his father.' Alicia thought to herself."Very well I will eat first then find something to do."Martin nodded and left her alone for the rest of the day.

**XXXXXX**

After days and days of heal Alicia was back to full strength she was practicing her sword styles in the court yard when Jauffre found her, he watched for a time how body moved when she swatted at the air with her she look like was dancing rather than fighting."Alicia I have something I need you to do."Alicia stopped her sword exercise and look at Jauffre."What is it you need of my Grand Master?"

"I think I know a way to get the Amulet of Kings back do you remember Baurus?"Alicia nodded."Yes he was there when the Emperor was kill."Jauffre nodded.

"Yes I just revised word from him that he found some information on the assassins who kill the Emperor and stole the Amulet, you can find him in the Imperial city in the Luther Broad's Boarding House in the Elven District."Alicia nodded."What do I need to do?"

"I need you to find Baurus and help him track down the assassins, find out who they are and find the Amulet."Alicia nodded and turned to leave."And one more thing"Alicia turned back to Jauffre"tell baurus not take the Emperor death to hard." Alicia nodded and turn to leave when she made outside the temple she took the form of a Eagle and flew to the Imperial city.

**XXXXXX**

After hours of flying Alicia finally made it to the Imperial City she landed behind a building so no one see her transform in to her human form. When she was in her human form she summoned her Black Armor that hugged her body perfectly and her twin swords that were strap to her back she also summon a cloak to cover her armor, she pulled the hood over her head to hide her face. When she was done she started to walk to the inn ignoring every one who was staring at her. When she finally arrive at the inn she enter and look around at all the patrons in the bar from under her hood and spotted Baurus sitting at the bar drinking ale she walk over to him and sat down next to him."Shh don't talk I am being followed, now listen I am going to get up and go to the cellar that man in the corner will follow me you follow him understand."Alicia nodded understanding what to do.

"Good remember wait for him to follow me."

Baurus got up and walk to the cellar the man in the corner after a few second got to follow him, then Alicia followed the man to the cellar. When she walk threw the door she pulled out one of her swords when she hear the man scream."FOR LORD DAGON!" She jump at him stabbing him in the back of the throat kill him instantly before he can pull out his weapon and attack Baurus."Good work I am glad to see you again, by the way you just caught me at a bad time."Alicia nodding and smiled.

"What have you found out so far?"

"Only that this group of assassins is a daedric cult called the Mythic Dawn I have been tracking some of there agents in the city. I guess they noticed, search his body I will watch if anyone comes down." Alicia search the man corpse and found a book. The first volume of Mythic Dawn commentaries. She walk up to Baurus and show him the book."Baurus"Baurus turned to her."do you know what this is." Barurs look at the book closely.

"I don't know, you should take it to the Arch-cane University and find Tar-Meena she will know about it she is a expert in cults, before you go what happened after you talk to Jauffre?"

"Yes I talk to Jauffre and found the last heir to the throne he name is Martin, he is safe in Cloud Rulers Temple."

"Thank Talos he lives! Martin Septim, you say.... We will restore him to the throne! It is the sworn duty of the Blades." Baurus yelled in excitement.

"But the enemy has the Amulet of Kings Baurus we can't put on the throne Intel we find it." Baurus instantly lost his joy and looked at Alicia."What how did they get it?"

"They attacked Jauffre who had it at the time." Baurus look down at the floor, after a moment he look up at Alicia."Well we better find out more about the Mythic Dawn to find the Amulet, you better talk to Tar-Meena about that book I will stay here." Alicia nodded and left Baurus in the bar.

Alicia was walking to University when is she noticed she was being followed by someone. She look around and saw a dark alley."Who ever this person is I need to lost them." Alicia said to herself. She walked in to the dark alley going to the end of it and hiding in the corner looking down so her face can't be seen. The man who was following her finally came in to the pitch black alley way. He look around and didn't see her in the corner after a few moments he turned around Alicia jumped at him grabbing his head and twisting it causing it break with a loud pop. She gently lowered him to the ground and searched his body and fond a letter she opened it and read it.

_Roland _

_Your order are find and found the Hero of Kvatch see were she goes, if she gets close finding us you must kill her but be warned she is a Forgotten the protectors of the Septims and are very powerful good luck to you Roland and may the Dawn show you the way._

_Imperial city Overseer _

"Well you must be new to the group if I can kill you that easy." Alicia said to the dead body she dropped the note and headed to the University. When she finally arrived she walk up to a battle mage. "Excuse me" The battle mage looked at her."do you know where i can find a Tar-Meena?"

"Yes you can find her in the common room just up there." He pointed at the dome like building. Alicia nodded and went in the building she look around and saw a female Argonian reading a book and walk up. "Are you Tar-Meena?" The Argonian look up from her book."Yes I am what can I do for you."

"Do you know anything about this book?" Alicia pull out the book from her bag and gave it to Tar-Meena. She looked at it for a moment.

"Yes that is the Mythic Dawn commentary it comes in four volumes the library here has the first two but not the last two, but I did hear the the First Edition has the third volume." Alicia nodded.

"Can you study the first two volumes for me I need to find the Mythic Dawn?" Tar-Meena nodded."Thanks I need to go fined the other two volumes."

Alicia left the University to the First Edition to get the third volume when she arrived she entered and walked up to the owner a Redguard who gave her a blank look.

"Can I help you?" He asked her.

"Yes do you have the third volume of the Mythic Dawn Commentary?"

"Yes I do but someone already reserved it and no I am an honest man I will not sale it to you." Alicia nodded. "Very well can I wait for this man here then?" The Redguard nodded. Alicia went to the corner of the room and sat down on the chair there and waited. After a few hours a Wood Elf walk in completely ignoring her and walked up to the Redguard and asked for the book Alicia followed him. "God I know I am going to hate this another thing bad about being a Forgotten finish your mission by any mean." Alicia thought to herself.

"Excuse me sir." Alicia called out the the Elf, he turned to her. "Yes what do you want?"

"I was wondering if I can ask about the book you just purchased." The Elf face turned to anger.

"It is mine I came all the way from my homeland to get it."

"Is there a way I can convince you to give it to me and anything else you know." Alicia said in a sweet and seductive tone the elf gave her a lustful look.

"I can thing of a way come with me for the night at the Tiber Septim Hotel and I will give the book and location of a meeting I that I set up with the overseer." He said in a eagerly voice Alicia nodded and followed him to the hotel up to his room. She then removed her cloak and armor then waited for the Elf to do his business to her.

**XXXXXX**

The next day she left the hotel with the third book and a note telling her the location of the meetin the elf spoke of and head to Baurus in the Luther Broad's Boarding House to tell him what she found out but first she needed a bath."By the nine that elf is a messy one but it was nothing I have never done before with a man." Alicia said to herself walking to the bathing house to clean herself. After she was done she went back to the bar Baurus was at and spotted him in the corner in a booth eating she walked up to him and sat down across from him.

"I found out were the location of the overseer of the Mythic Dawn is I need to find him to get volume four of the commentary but don't know where this is." Baurus looked at the map that Alicia show him of were the meet is to take place.

"I know where this is come I will show you where it is." Baurus got up and Alicia followed him out of the bar to the sewers. They walk deep intel they made it outside of the room where the meeting was going to happen. "Ok the room beyond this door is where the meeting going to happen I will meet with the overseer you can cover me from a good hiding place up those stairs." Baurus pointed to the stairs behind Alicia, Alicia nodded and went up the stairs and Baurus walked in to the room and sat at the table the overseer walked in as soon as he sat down.

"So you wish to join the Mythic Dawn well it will not be easy, you will need this bo...." He was interrupted by one of his men.

"Overseer there is a intruder up here!" The overseer turned to see Alicia charge at the two men that spotted her. "I told you to come alone you fool." He turned and pulled out his weapon and attacked baurus. Alicia charged at the two men swords drawn she sliced one of the mans arm off he scream and fell off the bridge they were on, then she turned and attack the last man. He tried to block Alicia strikes but she moved so fast spinning her sword around and slicing his midsection make his insides come out, Alicia look down to see Baurus kill the overseer cutting off his head.

"Well that went well now did it." Baurus said Alicia smiled and jump down to were the overseers body was and searched his body for the four volume."Here it is." Alicia said pulling out the book from the bag.

"Good you can handle the rest, I will go to Cloud Ruler Temple my place should be at Martin's side." Alicia nodded and they went there separate ways. Alicia made her way back to the University to see if Tar-Meena has found out anything.

**XXXXXX**

Alicia walked up to the cave entrance and enter. So this is the hideout for the Mythic Dawn." Alicia though to herself. When she walked in a Mythic Dawn follower walked up to her."The Dawn is breaking."

"Greet the new day." Alicia replied

"Welcome sister to the Mythic Dawn sanctuary go inside and speak to the warden and he will show you around." Alicia nodded and walk passed him and entered the sanctuary and spotted the warden who looked like he was waiting for her, Alicia walked up to him. "Ah you must the new sister that has just arrived good I am the warden of this sanctuary, please give me all your possession and put this on." He held up a red Mythic Dawn rode, Alicia gave him her weapons and armor she don't need her weapons to kill everyone in this cave, changing in to the robe he has given her. "Good now follow me the master is will be giving a speech in a few minutes." Alicia nodded and followed him to a large room were a large crowd of follower were gathering to see Mankar Camoran.

When she saw him she saw the Amulet in his hand she reacted by jumping off the ledge she was on transforming into her White lions form landing at the back of the crowd and charging forward bashing everyone out of her way to get to Camoran. Camoran saw her and summon the portal to his Paradise, Alicia was at the front of the alter Camoran was standing and jumped at him when he walk threw the portal but it closed and Alicia landed on the ground."Damn it he got away." She turned to see all of the Mythic Dawn follows weapons draw charging at her. Alicia clawed, bit, and sliced everyone in the sanctuary when the battle was over bodies lied every were arms, legs, and head separate from the body blood everywhere.

Alicia look at the altar and notice a book she walked up to it. The Mysterium Xarxes it said on it. Alicia touched it and a burning pain went to threw her hand and started to steam she let go. "It must have some kind of protective ward on it." She said to herself, she grab a cloth from her pack tearing it in half wrapping her hand with one half, and wrapped the other half around the book and placed it in her pack.

Alicia existed the cave and turned in to a eagle to begin her long travel back to Cloud Ruler Temple to tell her Emperor that she has failed to get the Amulet back from Mankar Camoran.


	4. Chapter 4

I have restart all my stories but I need time to make new chapter for them please don't hurt me.


End file.
